Karma Shower
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: A random O.S. inspired by a recent bad Monday of mine. Liv has a bad Monday and El is there for her, but the tables turn and his day is actually worse than hers, or is it? No spoilers. A hint of OE to come.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is solely for entertainment purposes. **

Author's Note: Just a little one-shot inspired by a not-so-good Monday I recently experienced. I haven't posted anything in forever; life definitely got in the way of that. But, anyway, on with the one-shot! And, this got way longer than I imagined!

Karma Shower

Olivia rolls over and instantly feels herself sink into the huge puddle on the ground next to her. Her body is overcome by cold and wet. She begins to shiver. Her teeth chatter and goose bumps develop all over her entire body.

As soon as Olivia's eyes fly open she realizes she is at home and in her bed. But, she still fells the cold and wet all around her; she is still shivering. She begins to feel around on the mattress- it is soaking wet as are the sheets.

"What the hell?" Olivia thinks to herself as she sits up in bed.

Seemingly out of nowhere a drop of water hits Olivia on the end of her nose. Looking up, she immediately recognizes the problem as well as why she woke up in a wet bed- water is coming through the roof of her apartment building, through her ceiling, and onto her bed.

"Son of a-"Olivia begins to curse but is cut off by her phone ringing.

She grabs it off the bedside table.

_"Hey Liv, you okay?" _

"Uh, that is debatable at the moment El. What's up?"

_"Just wondering if you are coming in to work today? Everyone is wondering where you are."_

"Of course I am but it's only- Olivia glances at her bedside clock which is flashing 3:06; she picks up her watch from the bedside table-9:14. " Seriously? You have got to be kidding me!"

_"What's wrong Liv? You Ok?" El asks concerned. _

"So not only is it raining in my bedroom but I also don't have power. Therefore I slept through my alarm."

_"You do know it is raining outside too?"_

"Alright smart ass, my day is sucking enough already. Just tell everyone that I am on my way ok?"

_"Sure thing Liv. So I guess I will see you in a little while then. Hope your day improves."_

"Thanks and yes Elliot, me too. Now I am going to try and get a hold of my landlord. See you at the house. Bye El."

"_Bye Olivia." _

Elliot's eyes travel upward from the stack of DD-5's he is working on to the source of the string of obscenities emulating from a very familiar voice that has just entered the squad room. Olivia stands in the doorway trying in vain to close her mangled umbrella all while leaving a small puddle on the tile floor. She is soaked to the bone. Water drips off of her entire body and onto the floor, and her eye makeup is leaving black streaks down her cheeks.

"Damn, you are having a bad day aren't you Liv?" Elliot asks standing and heading towards his partner.

"No Elliot I like to break my umbrella so I can get soaked walking from my car to the entrance of the 1-6."

"Here Liv, give me that thing. Now, go change into dry clothes. I have some breakfast waiting on your desk for when you're done. "

Elliot takes what is left of Olivia's umbrella and tosses it into the nearest trash can. Olivia spies the food on her desk then heads for the locker room to change. A few moments later she returns to her desk.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Elliot this' the best coffee ever! And this breakfast sandwich is ridiculous! Thank you so much for this El. It's the best part of my day so far."

Elliot's cocky grin is visible throughout the entire squad room. He leans back in his chair, lacing his hands behind his head while putting his feet up on his desk.

"No problem Liv. Just trying to make my partner happy." He replies as his grin widens ever more.

Munch overhears this exchange from his own desk. He begins a reply when Captain Cragen enters the bullpen.

"Elliot, Olivia, our suspect in the Williams Case, Mr. Turner, has turned up. Apparently he's drinking his problems away at The Sand Bar. Bring him in" Cragen orders.

The pair put on their coats and head out.

A few soles sit slowly sipping their drinks from scattered locations around the bar. The lone waitress does some cleaning while the bar tender straightens up behind the bar. At the very end with his back facing the wall, a red-haired man is nursing a beer. He takes a slow drink then glances up at the overhead television playing highlights of last night's games. He takes another drink thus finishing off his beer then calls for another just as a couple enter. They shake the rain off their overcoats and begin scanning the area, looking for someone in particular. After a moment they spot who they are looking for.

"Alan Turner?" Elliot asks the red-haired man.

"Who wants to know?" the man replies

Elliot flashes his badge. Olivia follows suit.

"Mr. Turner I am Det. Stabler and this' my partner Det. Benson with the NYPD SVU. We need you to come with us."

"What? Why? I ain't done nothing. You got no business taking me any place" Mr. Turner says, barely able to form a sentence.

"Mr. Turner we found your DNA in three rape victims. You are coming with us" Olivia continues.

"You ain't got nothing of mine! Somebody musta put my DNA in there! I ain't raped nobody!" Mr. Turner yells now gulping the bottle of beer in one go.

"Mr. Turner, do you want to make this easy or hard? Now get up and put your hands behind your back" Elliot orders.

Alan Turner slams the beer bottle down so hard it cracks then turns to the detectives who have now drawn their guns.

"I said I ain't raped nobody de-detectives!"

"Well then come with us and prove it. Just get up Mr. Turner" Olivia orders

"Fine, fine I am up" Mr. Turner gets up and immediately starts swaying and stumbling.

The detectives reach out to steady him but he shoos them away, instead using the back of a bar stool. Olivia covers Elliot while he is able to get Mr. Turner's hands behind his back and cuffs on him. As soon as he does, Mr. Turner gets a very strange facial expression.

"You ok Mr. Turner?" Olivia asks standing before him.

"Man I drank way too much." He replies them proceeds to empty the contents of his stomach.

"You bastard!" Olivia screams as the vomit lands all over her coat and front of her shoes.

"Liv go ahead to the bathroom. I will put him in the car. Meet me out front, ok?"

"Yeah sure El." Liv says then heads to the ladies room.

"Alright, Mr. Turner, in you go." Elliot says, leading Mr. Turner into a holding cell.

A uniformed officer takes over, undoing the cuffs from the still very intoxicated man's hands then closing and locking the cell door behind him.

"Officer, let me know once he's sober enough for us to interrogate."

"Sure thing Det. Stabler."

Elliot nods to the uniformed officer then heads back to the bull pen.

"How you doing Liv?"

"Thankfully the vomit came right off my coat and shoes, and thank goodness I wore these leather boots instead of my brand new Pradas. Then I would have been uber-pissed. I guess Mr. Turner won't be sober enough to interrogate for a while, huh?"

"Nope, he's way too wasted. Any results from the lab yet?" Elliot asks sitting down at his desk.

"Not yet." Olivia begins while attending to something on her computer.

Elliot gazes over at her while they converse. Her hair has dried from her earlier encounter with the rain; it has a bit of frizzy wave to it, yet Elliot would love nothing more than to run his hands though it as it's surely even silkier than he remembers in its natural state. Olivia is so engrossed in her computer screen that she doesn't seem to notice her partner's eyes on her. Elliot is now in full-on stare at Olivia mode, one that never ever could get old. He could simply stare at his partner everyday for this rest of his life if given the chance. A grin settles on Elliot's face at the thought of Olivia by his side for the rest of his life. That would make him the happiest man in the universe.

"Elliot, I found something interesting on the third vic." Olivia says now looking away from her computer.

Olivia's eyes leave her computer screen and lock with the blue ones currently fixated on her. Then, they notice the grin on the face they belong to. Instantly, she grins in return as a blush creeps up her neck then enflames her cheeks.

Elliot suddenly realizes there are eyes on him and snaps out of his trace.

"Liv? Uh, you say something to me?" Elliot asks, loosening his suddenly too tight tie.

"Yeah, I found something interesting on the third vic. Come over here and I'll show you?"

Elliot only nods then hops up from his chair to go to Olivia. He settles for leaning over her, his left arm gripping the back of her chair, the right one planted on her desk. From this spot, he can read her computer screen as well as get a whiff of her wonderful scent. Olivia meanwhile can feel the heat radiating from Elliot as well as become intoxicated on the scent of him. Still, she manages her composure as she shows Elliot the newest piece of information regarding their third victim.

"Shelly never told us that she and Alan Turner went to the same high school or that they graduated in the same class" Elliot states.

"No she didn't. You think she forgot? I mean, do you remember all of the people from your high school class Elliot?" Olivia asks.

"Well, my class was like 600-something, so, actually no"

"You remember only the significant ones. Maybe Mr. Turner was a loner who had few friends and remained in the shadows. Those folks tend to be forgotten, unfortunately." Olivia continues.

"Yeah, until you stumble upon them and the rest of your classmates on Facebook."

Olivia's eyes suddenly grow in realization of something. She turns and locks her gaze with Elliot's. Instantly the realization strikes Elliot as well.

"I bet Shelly has a Facebook account. With any luck Alan Turner does too. What if that's how he found his victims Liv?"

"Let's find out" Olivia says, reluctantly turning away from Elliot's amazing blue eyes.

Elliot watches his partner work with ease and speed.

"I didn't know you had a Facebook account Liv?"

"Yep, only had it two months and I already have 220 friends. You should get one too El so I can friend you. Bingo! Both Alan Turner and Shelly Sheppard have accounts. They are not friends but they have one mutual friend. Oh, wait, Elliot, the other four victims all have accounts as well. " Olivia returns her gaze to that of Elliot's as she finishes her statement.

"Liv, I think we may have hit the jackpot." Elliot replies again locking his gaze with Olivia's for a brief moment before she returns her focus to the computer screen.

"Elliot there is more. The other four victims went to high school with Shelly and Alan, and they all graduated in the same class. The difference is none are friends, but they all have the same mutual friend- a Judith Bradley."

"We need to talk to this Judith Bradley Liv. Does her page say where she lives?" Elliot asks.

"It looks like Jersey. You up for a road trip?"

A while later Elliot and Olivia pull their Crown Vic up in front of a brick three story apartment building in Hoboken, New Jersey. They quickly head up to apartment 317.

"Judith Bradley, NYPD, open up!" Elliot shouts, pounding on the faded wooden door.

Just as Elliot is about to pound on the door a second time, it opens, revealing a woman of average height, with a brown pixie in torn jeans and a band t-shirt on.

"Can I help you?" she asks a bit irritated.

"Yeah, I am Det. Benson and this is Det. Stabler with the NYPD. We have some questions for you. Can we come in?"

"NYPD, huh? You crossed state lines just to talk to me? Well sure come in" she replies giving way for Elliot and Olivia to enter.

The detectives scan the modestly decorated living room for anything unusual; nothing jumps out at them.

"Have a seat detectives" Judith says pointing to the tan leather sofa.

Elliot and Olivia oblige, sitting a bit too close for a professional setting, yet they get right down to business.

"Judith Bradley, we know you went to Queens High School, class of 1997." Olivia begins.

"Yeah, so? That was a long time ago." Judith replies.

"Well we also know you were in the same class as Alan Tuner, Shelly Sheppard, Jade Hall, Veronica Marshall, and Jen and Amanda Hastings. You remember them Judith?" Olivia continues.

"Yep, Alan was the star quarterback, homecoming king, Mr. Popular and Shelly Sheppard was his girlfriend the head cheerleader and Mrs. Popular. The other three were also cheerleaders, best friends and also very popular" Judith explains.

"And what about you Judith?" Elliot asks.

"I wasn't very popular. I was known by as a hippie art freak by the popular kids. But Jen and I were friends, well sort of. I was really into art then; Jen and I were in every art class together-she was this in-the closet artist. It's a shame too because she really has talent. Anyway, in class we were friends but outside, around her clique I never existed because art was uncool in their world."

"But you are friends with all of them now on Facebook, and yet they are not friends with each other. Explain that" Elliot asks.

"They had a major falling out senior year. Shelly found out that Alan was sleeping with Jade, Veronica, and Amanda in addition to her. He was a major player. She dumped him and quit being friends with the girls. Jen took up for her twin and ended up being caught in the middle. As for Facebook they accepted my friend requests. Jen and I even chat a lot on line and hang out as often as possible. Even Amanda and I are friends now."

"Do you talk to the others on-line, message them, or write on their walls? Olivia asks.

Elliot scrunches his nose-this Facebook language is like Greek to him.

"Alan has tried talking to me a few times; it was just small talk. From what I hear he is a washed up drunk. And besides, I am happily engaged" Judith replies flashing the rock on her left hand.

"He was hitting on you?" Elliot asks.

"Yes, and trying to get information about Jen and thus Amanda, Veronica, Jade, and hopefully Shelly. But, from what Jen has told me-not that I would tell Alan, that she and Amanda are close but to this day they don't speak to the others. But, Alan is stuck in the past. He still thinks he's the guy he was back then."

"When's the last time you spoke to Jen and/or Amanda Judith?" Olivia asks

"It was two weeks ago. I just got back in town late last night. I was visiting my sister and new niece and nephew in Chicago."

"Judith I hate to tell you this, but Jen and Amanda were attacked and raped a week ago. Alan is our prime suspect." Olivia says as gently as possible.

Judith is silent for a moment as the color drains from her face. She grips the side of the chair she is sitting in with a death grip. Tears begin to form in her eyes.

"What? Damn, I have to call them, hell I need to go there! Are they alright? Is their family with them? Did you get Alan?" Judith rambles

"Yes, we took Alan into custody this morning. Jen and Amanda are in the hospital recovering-nothing serious. Their family has been with them the whole time. And yes I think they would like to see you." Olivia explains.

The detectives can see the gears turning in Judith's head. They know what is coming next.

"Wait, what about Shelly, Jade, and Veronica? He targeted that whole group didn't he? That bastard!"

"Yes Judith he did, but we got him, and everyone survived. Alan Turner will go to jail for a long while Judith. We have strong evidence. And you just gave us more of motive. "Elliot says, now standing.

Olivia follows suit. The detectives got what they needed from Judith. They each give her a card and tell her to expect to be contacted by the D.A. as well as them again in the near future. They bid their farewells to Judith and head to the car and back to the 1-6.

"Liv, you feel like grabbing a late lunch?" Elliot asks logging off of his computer.

They got back to the 1-6 two hours ago. Both got right to work processing this new information on their case.

"Yeah Elliot, I am starving. I'm at a good stopping point, are you?"

"Yes. How about we go to Lenny's?"

"Elliot you read my mind. I am craving their spicy Italian sub. Can we take my car though? I need to get gas like now."

"Sure Liv, let's go."

The pair exits the precinct into what has turned into a blue-skied sunny day. As they approach Olivia's car, something shiny in the back left tire catches Olivia's eye. She walks up to it, comes to an abrupt stop with her hands on her hips, taping her boot on the still wet pavement angrily.

"Seriously? There's no way that can be fixed! " Olivia yells

Elliot comes to stand next to his partner as they glance down at Olivia's flat tire caused by the large screw protruding from the sidewall. Elliot gently wraps his arm around her, giving her a gentle side hug.

"Liv, don't worry I will change your tire-I'll get Fin, Munch, Cragen, whomever it takes to help if need be, then I will go with you to get a new one when we get off. Now, let's go get the Crown Vic and grab some lunch, shall we?"

Olivia turns and looks at Elliot, a thankful smile gracing her lips.

"Thanks El, really. But, I am paying for lunch, especially since you've had to put up with my bad day."

"That'll be $13.86 ma'am" the cashier at Lenny's tells Olivia as she and Elliot grab their lunch.

Olivia hands the young man her debit card. He swipes it, but the register makes an unhappy noise. He looks at the screen, then the card which he hands back to Olivia.

"I'm sorry but your card is expired."

Olivia takes the card back, looks it over, and sure enough it expired last month.

"Ok, wow, I wonder why the bank didn't send a new one? Unless they did and I forgot?" Olivia says, searching her wallet for another payment method.

Meanwhile, the two ladies behind them are getting obviously irritated that the line has stopped moving. Sensing this, Elliot turns and gives them a death glare before they can turn on his partner.

"Ok, here you go. You do take Discover right?" Olivia asks handing the cashier another card.

He nods and begins processing her payment. Once done he has Olivia sign a copy of the receipt and she and Elliot head to a table near the window.

"It's not Friday the 13th so what gives? What have I done that Karma is biting me in the ass?" Olivia asks Elliot just before biting into her sandwich; as she does a huge glob of sauce makes its new home on the front of Olivia's shirt. "And I can add get my shirt dry cleaned to the list of things I have to deal with from today" she continues.

"It's just one of those days, Liv. Everyone has one. Just be glad it's only relatively minor things that are going wrong"

"Hey, don't jinx me Elliot."

"I'm just saying it could be a lot worse, trust me."

Something about the way Elliot responds catches Olivia. She stops mid-bite to question her partner.

"Really Elliot, have you had one of those days lately?

"Well actually today started out as one of those days for me too. No more than five minutes after I sat down at my desk this morning, in walks Kathy with her lawyer-to serve me with divorce papers." Elliot explains then returns his focus to his lunch.

Olivia meanwhile is dumbfounded and shocked with a pang of guilt mixed in. She sets her own sandwich down and reaches across to place her hand on Elliot's that is no longer holding his own sandwich.

"Elliot, I am so sorry. I totally made today all about my bad day and ignored you. "

Elliot turns his hand so he is now holding Olivia's.

"It's okay Olivia. You didn't know. Nobody else does; I was the only one in the bullpen when she stopped by. But, hey your bad day is better than mine so I'd rather focus on that" Elliot replies trying to make light of things.

"No Elliot, I feel so bad. You have been great today. Thank you so much for that. And if there is anything I can do for you please let me know. You know I have your back."

"I do Liv and you are welcome. All I ask is that you be there. Just be my rock through this like always and I will be ok. It may get rough at times, but just be with me ok?" Elliot asks gently squeezing Olivia's hand for emphasis on the last words.

Understanding instantly the double meaning behind Elliot's words, Olivia smiles and squeezes Elliot's hand in return.

"I am not going anywhere Elliot. I will always be with you." Olivia replies smiling and thinking to herself that this Monday as well as the future is suddenly starting to look much brighter.

** THE END**


End file.
